Me gusta el repartidor
by ValeM.Black.L
Summary: A Sakura le gusta el atractivo Shaoran Lee, él muchacho trabaja de repartidor y una oportunidad para verlo siempre debe aprovecharse/ One-Shot/ Sakura&Shaoran/ Dedicada a JulietaG.28


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Grupo CLAMP. Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro.**

 **Summary: A Sakura le gusta el atractivo Shaoran Lee, él muchacho trabaja de repartidor y una oportunidad para verlo siempre debe aprovecharse.**

 **-ME GUSTA EL REPARTIDOR-**

Sakura Kinomoto se caracterizaba por ser muchas cosas: entusiasta, amigable, hermosa, inteligente, etc. Pero si había algo que no era, seria tal vez paciente.

Sentada en el sofá de su hogar miraba el reloj de la pared totalmente impaciente, movía el pie rítmicamente para mantenerse serena, en su regazo había un libro, el cual, obviamente no leía. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se movían velozmente por la habitación, del reloj, hasta la ventana, hacia el televisor apagado, por el libro y volvían al reloj, un minuto más, solo eso.

Cambio la página del libro, movió nerviosamente el pie, tamborileo los dedos sobre el tapizado del sofá, se hizo un mechón de cabello castaño (largo hasta la media espalda) hacia atrás, 20 segundos. Mordió su labio con impaciencia, no creía poder seguir quieta, eso, si retorcer nerviosamente cada musculo de tu cuerpo calificaría como quedarse "quieta".

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…

-Sakura, me debo ir. No estén peleando.-dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto, un hombre castaño, de ojos dulces y anteojos redondos, padre de Sakura.

La chica beso la mejilla de su padre, el hombre salió por la puerta, abordo su auto y un minuto después se perdió por las calles directo a un curso de arqueología que lo traía entusiasmado. Sakura se puso de pie dejando el libro a un lado y prometiéndole en silencio leerlo cuando no estuviera tan nerviosa, camino hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta, allí su hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto hablaba por teléfono.

-Hey, ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?-dijo.

Touya la miro y coló el teléfono, se apartó un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro de los ojos y sonrió.

-Yo voy a salir, ¿te importa quedarte sola, Monstruo?-

-Para nada.-sonrió.

-Bien, pide comida si quieres, si no te apetece, hay para reparar.-

Se levantó y tomando las llaves de la casa camino a la puerta y salió. Sakura conto hasta 10, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de una pizzería, ordeno y se dejó caer en una silla del comedor. Espero pacientemente hasta que tocaron el timbre, se dio una leve inspección de camino a la puerta y abrió, Allí estaba él, Shaoran Lee.

Usaba camisa y gorra azul con el emblema de su trabajo, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color, tenía los ojos color Ámbar y cabello castaño chocolate, tenía el cuerpo atlético y era en definitiva guapísimo.

-Son 20.95.-dijo.

Sakura le entrego el dinero y el castaño a su vez le extendió la caja de cartón, se dio la vuelta y subió a la motocicleta dispuesto a entregar más pizzas.

La esmeralda entro a su casa pensando en si tal vez debió usar unos jeans en lugar del overol de mezclilla con terminación en short, en si debió amarrarse totalmente el pelo en lugar de solo sujetar una parte.

Shaoran Lee le había gustado desde que lo conoció en primero de preparatoria, ahora dos años después, apunto de abandonar el colegio _Seijou,_ aún no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Había sido el verano pasado al ordenar una pizza grande de Peperoni que había descubierto que Shaoran trabajaba allí siendo repartidor, con la esperanza de verlo aunque fuera unas pocas veces más, la esmeralda pedía pizza cada vez que le era posible.

 **-Al día siguiente.-**

 **=Escuela Preparatoria Seijou=**

Sakura se dejó caer en una banca del aula, una chica se sentó a su lado, era alta, delgada, de piel de porcelana, ojos amatistas, cabello azabache, su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouyi.

-¿Por qué tan triste?-le preguntó.

-¿Crees que algún día yo le interesare?- respondió la esmeralda con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón.

La amatista miro donde su amiga, allí estaba él, Shaoran Lee con su bola de amigos. Takashi Yamazaki, de pelo castaño, ojos cafés, rostro inmaduro y un total mentiroso.

Yue Tsukishiro, de cabellos platinados, ojos grises y rostro serio y finalmente Eriol Hirigizawa, de cabello azulado, ojos zafiro y probablemente el más cercano a Shaoran, además de ser el único que volvía loca a Tomoyo. Todos eran, infantiles, atractivos y por si fuera poco, eran populares, el sueño de toda chica.

-Seguro lo hará, eres muy hermosa, Sakura.- la animo Tomoyo.

-Yo no estaría muy segura.- replico una voz femenina al lado de Tomoyo.

-Como siempre la voz del pesimismo.-ironizo Tomoyo.

La dueña de la voz sonrió encantada, Meiling Lee, prima adorada de Shaoran. La chica era amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo, tenía los ojos borgoña y el cabello largo y de color negro. Su personalidad era algo brusca y ciertamente, si, era súper pesimista.

-Gracias Meiling, sé que cuento contigo para que me digas lo obvio.- dijo una triste Sakura.

-Oh, querida, sabes que te quiero pero es mi deber decirte la realidad.-replico la chica con una sonrisa.

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, teniendo a toda la escuela tras de sí porque, el perfecto Shaoran Lee, se fijaría en Sakura Kinomoto que solo resaltaba al ser la líder del equipo de animación.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-Clase de Biología.-**

Sakura se sentó en la mesa compartida del laboratorio de Biología, era su última hora de clases para poder ir a su entrenamiento vespertino de porristas y posteriormente a casa. Una persona se sentó a su lado, Sakura volteó esperando ver a Tomoyo pero se llevó una sorpresa. A su lado estaba Shaoran que le sonrió mostrándole su dentadura perfecta.

-Parece que hoy somos compañeros, Kinomoto.- dijo él.

-¿Y Tomoyo?- preguntó recuperando la voz.

-Eriol me ha hecho cambiarle el asiento a Daidouyi. Mi amigo esta colado por ella y cree que así llamara forzosamente su atención.-le explicó el castaño mientras abría su libro de Biología.

-Supongo que es correspondido, no hay porque hacer eso.- dijo Sakura.

-Yo le dije eso, es notorio que se gustan pero él no cree que yo tenga razón.-Shaoran la volvió a mirar y le dio un apretón en el hombro con suavidad.- Pero hay que darles la oportunidad.-

Sakura asintió, estar allí sentada con Shaoran sonriéndole y hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida era algo que solo pasaba en sus fantasías.

-Ahora dime Kinomoto. ¿Qué te gusta?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?- dijo la castaña algo sorprendida, ¿Acaso era tan evidente que él la traía vuelta loca?

-Bueno, conozco a Eriol, no se conformara con una clase al lado de Daidouyi, lo más probable es que terminemos sentados juntos el resto del año. Así que yo asumo que si somos amigos nos será divertido estar juntos, ¿No crees tú?- preguntó y le guiño el ojo.

-Si no queda de otra.- dijo Sakura dramáticamente pero con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Kinomoto. Mi presencia es un regalo divino.-

La castaña sonrió, estar con Lee iba a ser su más divertida experiencia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura lanzó el bastón, estaba en su práctica de porristas y la sonrisa casi no le cabía en la cara.

Iba a ser amiga de Shaoran, iba a compartir asiento con el chico de sus sueños, iba a conseguir todo lo que quería. Aunque en su lista de cosas que quería solo tenía:

" _Que Shaoran me note"_

Lanzo nuevamente el bastón y en un descuido este cayó directamente en su cabeza, Sakura emitió un quejido de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Sakura! Bájate de las nubes.- le chillo Rika Sasaki, una amiga y compañera porrista de cabello castaño corto y rizado.

-Eso debió doler.- murmuró Chiharu Mihara, de cabellos color pan y ojos soñadores.

" _Buena forma de romper mi burbuja"_ pensó Sakura.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **-Dos semanas después.-**

Sakura se sentó fuera del aula con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

-Muy bien hecho Shaoran, ahora si nos metiste en un buen lío.-dijo.

El castaño sonrió con arrogancia y se sentó a su lado.

-Ha sido su culpa, Sakura. Si no hiciera tan aburrida su clase yo no tendría que haberme puesto a hablar contigo.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me has arrastrado a tu castigo.- gruñó la castaña.

Durante la clase de Biología a Shaoran se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ponerse a charlar con Sakura ganándose una reprimenda de la profesora Kaho Mitsuki en la que, los enviaba a los dos a charlar fuera del aula y de paso a la oficina del director.

-Me moriría si no tengo con quien hablar.-

-Y me elegiste convenientemente a mí.- ironizó ella.

Después de que empezaran a sentarse juntos, Shaoran y Sakura habían comenzado una amistad rápida, él chico no era solamente atractivo, sino que también era alguien con quien la castaña podía hablar abiertamente y sintiéndose cómoda.

-Creo que olvide decirte que una amistad conmigo significaba algo de peligro.-

Sakura rió, aunque le costaran mil castigos ella agradecía la amistad con él.

-Deberíamos ponernos en marcha a la oficina del director.- dijo la castaña.

-O podemos recostarnos en los jardines y disfrutar del maravilloso sol.- dijo Shaoran muy cerca de su cara.

-Sabes que si nos atrapan y descubren que debíamos ir a ver al director nos ira peor, ¿verdad?-

-¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Corramos riesgos, Sakura.-le dijo poniéndose de pie.

La castaña se levantó con ayuda de Shaoran, sonrió y dijo:

-Te gano.- y echo a correr.

Llego rápidamente a los jardines traseros, al lado se oían las voces provenientes de la primaria _Tomoeda_ y Sakura recordó como era estar allí.

Se quitó el saco azul del uniforme quedando únicamente con la camisa blanca, la corbata negra y la falda del mismo color. Se tumbó alegremente en el pasto a la sombra de un imponente árbol de cerezo. Shaoran llegó pisándole los talones y se tumbó a su lado, igualmente quitándose el saco y arrojándolo sobre el de ella, Sakura tenía una mano sobre el estómago y la otra extendida, Shaoran tenía ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-Hace un día magnifico, ¿verdad?- dijo Shaoran.

-Esplendido.- confirmo Sakura.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, las risas de los niños sonaban lejanas, el agitar de las hojas de los arboles a causa del viento eran como un arrullo y la brisa del aire era refrescante.

-Sakura.-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Mhmmhmm?-dijo semi-adormilada.

-Te estas quedando dormida.-aseguró.

-No, solo estoy relajada.-

-Juguemos a algo.- dijo él.

-¿A qué?-preguntó ella abriendo los ojos.

-A los secretos, tú me dices un secreto y luego yo te digo uno.-

-Me parece bien, empieza tú.-

Shaoran rió, hizo unos ruidos con la boca como si estuviera paladeando una idea.

-Soy repartidor de pizza después del colegio.-dijo por fin.

-Ya sabía, has ido a repartir pizzas a mi casa.-

-Soy adicto al chocolate.-

-La verdad soy muy torpe.-

-Mi color favorito es el verde.-

-De niña me gustaba el mejor amigo de mi hermano.-

-Me gusta una chica actualmente.-

Sakura contuvo la espiración, a él le gustaba alguien…alguien que obviamente no era Sakura.

-¿Quién te…?-empezó.

-¡Shaoran!-gritó alguien.

Ambos castaños se enderezaron, una chica venia corriendo hacia el ambarino. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises, era alta, esbelta y hermosa.

Shaoran se puso de pie y ella se lanzó a su brazos, antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, ella ya estaba besándolo en los labios.

El corazón de Sakura se estrujo.

Siempre había pensado que cuando estás enamorada sentías que flotabas, sabía que siempre había momentos en que bajabas y te golpeabas la cara. En ese momento sintió no solo como si se hubiera golpeado, sentía también que había aterrizado en barro, que le habían escupido en la cara y se la hubieran pisado con zapatos de tacón. El dolor era peor que la vez que se le cayó el bastón en la cabeza.

-Creo que salgo sobrando.-masculló y se levantó.

Tomo a toda prisa su saco y salió disparada a los baños. Se inclinó sobre los lavabos y se echó agua en la cara, era refrescante. Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos verdes y Sakura se mojó nuevamente el rostro intentando disfrazarlas.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda.

La castaña alzó la cara, frente a su rostro había un espejo que reflejaba a Shaoran parado detrás suyo.

-¿Si?-preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

-Te fuiste muy rápido. ¿Te paso algo?-

Sakura se molestó, el cinismo de Shaoran le hacía perder los estribos.

-Lo lamento pero creo que no me apetecía seguir viéndote besar a esa chica.-

-Sakura ella solo es…-

-Con quien pierdas tu tiempo no me interesa.-dijo ella y se puso el saco.

-Resulta que a la señorita Kinomoto le molesta que tenga otras amigas aparte de ella.-dijo Shaoran entre dientes y como si le hablara a alguien más.

-Para nada, tan solo resulta que a la señorita Kinomoto no le apetece mirar al chico que le gusta besarse con otra y que este tenga el cinismo de preguntar el por qué.- explotó Sakura.

-¿Te…te gusto?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Si.-

El ambarino parecía haberse quedado de piedra y Sakura solo quería saber que respondería él.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que su boca soltó.

Y ese agradecimiento fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La castaña no contuvo más las lágrimas y estas se derramaron por sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

 **0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shaoran lanzó el balón hacia fuera del área y suspiro, era la tercera vez que hacia eso. Salió del campo y se sentó en los límites, Eriol se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez has deseado tanto escuchar algo que cuando lo escuchas no sabes cómo reaccionar?- preguntó.

-Desde luego, me siento estúpido cuando me pasa.-

-Me lo dijo, Eriol.-

-¿Quién te dijo qué, Shao?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sakura, Sakura me dijo que le gusto.-dijo Shaoran y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-preguntó.

-Le dije _gracias,_ ella me confeso sus sentimientos y yo le agradecí por eso, no lo dije todo lo que siento.-

Eriol le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su mejor amigo, el muchacho de los anteojos era totalmente consiente de que a Shaoran le gustaba Sakura, sabía que el enamoramiento de su amigo por la capitana de las porristas había empezado en el primer año de preparatoria, sabía que el chico insistía en entregar todas las pizzas que fueran a la casa Kinomoto, sabia también que Shaoran había agradecido tremendamente que Eriol y Tomoyo confabularan e hicieran que Shaoran Sakura se sentaran juntos haciendo que naciera una amistad. ¡Si lo conocía!

Shaoran podía ser arrogante e infantil pero solo era torpe estando con Sakura y ahora toda aquella torpeza había salido a relucir haciendo que el chico perdiera su única oportunidad.

-So bruto.-dijo.

-Como si no lo supiera.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte sentado y lamentándote?-

-¿Me queda de otra?-

-Sí, puedes salir de aquí, ir a su casa y decirle la sarta de tonterías cursis que no le dijiste antes, besarla y demostrarle que te gusta.-

Shaoran lo miró, su celular sonó y él contesto. Con forme avanzaba la llamada una sonrisa se extendía por su cara, finalmente colgó.

-Debo hacer una entrega, Eriol.-volteó a ver a su amigo.- En una casa por el parque del "Rey Pingüino", específicamente en la casa Kinomoto.-

-¿Y qué estas esperando? ¡Corre!-

Shaoran se levantó y echo a correr.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Sakura llegó a su casa, traía el ánimo por los suelos y solo quería tumbarse en su cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, al vislumbrar la sala noto a Yukito Tsukishiro, de cabello platinado, ojos grises y anteojos, hermano mayor de Yue y mejor amigo de su hermano.

-Hola Sakurita.- la saludo con el tono amable y cariñoso que siempre usaba con ella.

-Hola Yukito.-dijo ella dándole una sonrisa pequeña.

Touya llegó y le revolvió el cabello.

-Pedimos una pizza, recíbela por favor, Monstruo.-dijo.

Como si la hubiera invocado, el timbre sonó y Sakura caminó a abrir, del otro lado de la puerta vio a Shaoran vestido de repartidor y con una caja de cartón.

-Sera mejor que revises si es la pizza correcta.- dijo él luego de entregarle la caja y recibir el dinero.

Sakura gruñó a modo de respuesta, cerró la puerta con el pie y abrió la caja, todo en ella era normal a excepción de un papel doblado cuidadosamente y puesto al centro de la pizza de Peperoni. Abrió el papel y vio escrito un:

" _La verdad me gustas mucho, mucho más que una pizza bien preparada."_

 _Shaoran._

Su mano tembló al sujetar el papel, dejo caer la caja (que cayó convenientemente cerrada) y salió disparada hacia la calle. Allí, recargado contra su moto, estaba Shaoran.

-Me gustas. Desde el primer año de preparatoria, y ¿cómo no ver a la hermosa capitana de las porristas? Me sentía encantado de poder estar sentado a tu lado y aún más de ser tu amigo.-dijo él apenas verla.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y la chica de esta tarde?-

-En cuanto te fuiste la aparte, no me interesa nadie si no eres tú.-

Sakura no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar y término haciendo ambas, las lágrimas caían mientras soltaba sollozos que se volvían risas a medio camino. Shaoran llego hasta ella y le limpió las lágrimas, le sonrió y se inclinó, Sakura sintió los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos y le echo los brazos al cuello, las manos de Shaoran se aferraron a su cintura. Shaoran sintió que se hinchaba de felicidad, los labios de Sakura sabían a fresas y ella olía a rosas.

-¡SUELTA A MÍ HERMANA, MOCOSO!- gritó una voz masculina.

Ambos adolecentes se separaron ante el grito iracundo de Touya, el chico de cabello oscuro miraba con ira a Shaoran y sujetaba la caja de pizza como si pensara estrellársela en la cara.

-Touya, tranquilo.-grito Yukito llegando y jalando a Touya.

-Sera mejor que no vea tus asquerosas manos en mi hermana o te mato.-decía el chico intentando soltarse.

-Sakurita, mejor despide a tu amigo o tu hermano en serio lo matara.- dijo el chico de cabellos platinados.

Sakura miro como Yukito metía a su hermano a la casa, se giró a ver a Shaoran.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó él.

-Supongo que será divertido.-dijo Sakura como si sintiera lástima pero luego rió al ver su cara.-Claro que si.-

El muchacho sonrió y la abrazó, sentir a Sakura entre sus brazos se volvería uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. El ambarino se alegraba tanto de ser repartidor, de esa forma había podido ver un poco más a la castaña.

Touya gritó desde el interior de la casa rompiendo la atmosfera, pero ambos chicos estaban felices porque se habían confesado y habían resultado correspondidos.

 **0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

 _ **Gracias por leer, esta historia fue escrita como parte de un reto impuesto entre JulietaG.28 y yo. Incluía pizza, esta linda pareja y un hermano gritón.**_

 _ **Espero haya sido de su agrado y si fue así, por favor pásense a dejar un review.**_

 _ **ATTENTAMENTE.**_

 _ **.L**_


End file.
